Black Lagoon: The Big Bang
by d962831
Summary: Black Lagoon fic with an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've decide to do a Black Lagoon fic now. For those reading my One Piece fic, don't worry, I still plan on updating it when I can. As in my other fic, this one will have an OC. If you don't like that, don't read it. Instead of giving away the basic plot, I think I'll just let it unfold as it does, and you can figure it out yourselves. =P**

* * *

Roanapur, the city of immorality. It was a more than accurate name. A haven for all the worlds' misfits. So it wasn't particularly interesting when another one arrived and became a part of the crowds, moving through the street with his head down, a bag slung over his shoulder. He was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt, plain and unassuming. Brown hair just barely reaching his eyebrows and blue eyes focused on the ground in front of him. His name was Kurt and it was the first time in many years that he'd set foot in the city. No one seemed to recognize him, which he was grateful for. He didn't want any attention quite yet, he was sure he still had some living enemies in town. He turned a corner and reached the street he'd been looking for, a slight smirk playing across his lips as he started walking down it.

* * *

"God damn, I'm so fucking bored!" Revy complained, laying on the couch in the Lagoon Company office.

"You should take the rest while you can get it, Revy," Dutch said as he read a magazine.

"I can rest when I'm dead," She replied, "I wanna shoot something!"

The door opened and Rock walked in carrying a pizza. Before he could even close the door, Revy was up and swiping it from him with a grin. Dutch looked up from where he was sitting and set the magazine he'd been reading down.

"Hey, Rock, anything?" Dutch asked, standing.

Rock reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper, "Um, it seems Miss Balalaika wants you to call her for details, but she has a job for us, delivering a shipment to one of her teams. I also ran into Eda on the way back and she said I should stop by the church, but I don't think it had anything to do with business."

Revy turned her head and glared at the mention of the nun's name. "I hope you told her to go fuck herself," Revy said, turning back to her pizza and taking a large bite out of it.

Rock sighed and didn't answer, just walking over to the counter to grab a cup of coffee. "Hey, Benny," he said as he passed by the man on the computer, typing away with one hand and holding a beer with the other.

"Hey, Rock," Benny replied, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Dutch looked at the note Rock had brought and then set it down on the table. He took out a cigarette and lit it as he walked over to the window and looked out at the city as the afternoon sun shined down on it. His eyes caught the sight of a man walking, across the street and he had to do a double take.

"Well I'll be damned," Dutch said, causing everyone to look at him, "The bastard's alive."

"Uh, what?" Rock asked.

"Who is it?" Revy asked.

Dutch watched as the man drifted toward the edge of the sidewalk and started walking across the street toward their office. He smirked, "Why don't you come see for yourself, Two-Hands?"

Revy groaned and stood up then walked over to the window, "This had better be good, Dutch, or I'm gonna…." Her mouth hung open as Rock and Benny approached as well. She blinked a couple times and then said, "No fucking way."

"Hey, isn't that…?" Benny said.

"Sure looks like it, Benny-boy," Dutch said. He looked over at Rock and saw the confused look on the mans face and started to explain, "An old friend from a couple years before you joined us, Rock. I thought he was dead, that explosion was huge."

Rock blinked at his employer, unsure of what to say and not understanding what they were talking about. Dutch turned his gaze toward Revy and spoke, "Well, Revy? Aren't you going to meet him at the door?"

The woman turned her gaze on Dutch and scowled, "Pff, fuck off." She turned and walked back to the couch, sitting down. Dutch and Benny both chuckled at her reaction while Rock was left in the dark.

Benny turned to Rock and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll explain later."

"You'd better not explain at all!" Revy yelled when she heard him.

Dutch laughed loudly, "Revy, Two-Hands, getting worked up by mention of a guy. I never thought I'd see the day."

Revy's eye twitched and she gritted her teeth, "I'm gonna kill you, Dutch."

Before anyone could say more though there was a loud knock at the door. Everyone's head turned to it and Rock was surprised to see Revy of all people jumping up and going to open it. She threw the door open and blinked at the man in front of her. He grinned back and spoke, "Yo, long-time-no-see."

"Kurt!" Dutch said, walking over to the man and shaking his hand, "How you been? We thought you were dead."

Kurt laughed and shook Dutch's hand and then Benny's, "Well, technically I was for a few minutes. Got a steel plate stuck in my head and then got tossed out the door. Who's this?"

Dutch turned and held his hand out, "This is Rock. Rock, this is Kurt. Rock's the newest member of our crew."

The two shook hands and Rock smiled, until he saw behind the man. Revy was glaring at the back of Kurt's head and looked about ready to kill him. Kurt saw the look in Rock's eyes and figured what it was, so he spun around and smirked at Revy, spreading his arms out. "What? You aren't gonna jump into my arms and confess how much you missed me?"

"Pff, you wish, jackass," Revy said rolling her eyes and waving the man off before going back to the couch and acting as though nothing was going on.

"So how are things?" Kurt asked turning to Dutch.

"About the same as always, man," Dutch replied.

Benny shrugged and nodded his head, "Yep. Getting shot at on a daily basis is the norm around here."

Kurt laughed wickedly and it sent a chill up Rock's spine. Who the hell was this guy? "Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but, who exactly are you?" Rock asked.

Kurt locked at Rock and grinned, "What they haven't told you?"

"It ain't exactly a topic of conversation that comes up often," Revy said, reading a magazine, "Especially when you're considered dead."

"That's true I suppose," Kurt said with a shrug and turned to Rock, "I'm an old friend of Lagoon Company. You could say I was a part-time crew member at one point. Obviously I've been out of the area for a few years. I guess my return might stir up a few feathers."

"There's the understatement of the year," Benny said as he moved back to his computer.

"Ah, shit," Dutch said, "He's right. Balalaika is gonna be pissed when she hears about this."

"Oh? Why's that?" Kurt asked.

"She made a bet with Chang about whether or not you were alive and would show up within five years." Dutch said.

Kurt chuckled as he swung his bag off his shoulder, "Fry-face never did have much faith in my survival skills."

"For good reason," Revy added with a smirk.

Kurt nodded, "True, but Chang, unlike her had a knack for telling I've got some hella good luck."

"Obviously," Dutch said, "How'd you survive that blast, anyway?"

"Honestly?' Kurt said, "I got no fucking clue."

"Well, it's not like it matters now anyway," Revy said, tossing the magazine down, "I say we head down to the Yellow Flag for some drinks. Kurt can buy since he hasn't in a while."

Kurt chuckled lightly, "You'll find any excuse for a free drink, huh Revy?"

"Damn right! Now let's go!" She said, jumping up.

Dutch stuck his hands in his pockets, "I suppose we could. It's not like we've got anything to do, and I'd say a celebration is in order."

"Uh, but, it's the middle of the day…" Rock said, watching as the others started leaving.

Revy looked over her shoulder, "So? That just means we can have more drinks."

Rock's shoulders slumped and he sighed. Another typical day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright, Revy? You've been awfully quiet," Rock said as he looked at the woman who was staring at her glass, swirling the liquid inside it around.

She glanced at Rock, "Tch, you really need to learn to mind your own fucking business, Rock."

Rock grunted, "Well sorry for showing concern for a friend." He ignored Revy's huff of annoyance and turned to look over at table that Kurt was standing by, laughing as he talked to the people seated there. Dutch was over there as well, sitting down and laughing too. Rock turned to his left where Benny was sitting and asked, "So how exactly do you know Kurt again?"

Benny turned to Rock and rested an elbow on the bar before he spoke, "He used to do some odd jobs with us back when he was around. He was around before I joined up with Dutch, though as I hear it, not by much. The guy just showed up out of the blue one day, and suddenly you couldn't walk down the street without hearing his name being mentioned." Rock looked over to the man again to see he appeared to be telling a story to the people at the table, then turned back to Benny when he started talking again, "Kurt is an enigma, that's for sure. Everyone knows him, but he's got next to no enemies. He's worked for just about everyone in Roanapur, excluding the Italians."

"Why not them?" Rock asked.

"Cause they're fucking morons, that's why," Revy chimed in, "They actually tried to hire him to take out Balalaika."

"You're kidding?" Rock said, he couldn't believe anyone would be that stupid, then again, they had hired those twins…

"Nope, and he just told them to get fucked, then let Fry-Face know about it. Man was she pissed," Revy said, smirking and then taking a drink.

"What about this explosion you were talking about?" Rock asked, curious.

"Oh, man, where to begin with that?" Benny said, giving a short laugh, "It happened about two months before you joined us, actually. Some people thought they were being clever and infiltrated both the Triad and the Hotel Moscow, so they hired Kurt to find out who it was."

Rock frowned, "Why him? Wouldn't they normally deal with that themselves."

Benny nodded, "Yeah, under normal circumstances they would have, but it was Kurt who found out about it and told them. Apparently he'd gone for a walk and overheard some people meeting in an alleyway."

"Heh, fucking amateurs," Revy said with a smirk.

"Anyway," Benny continued, "He let them know, and since it was one group infiltrating both of them, they made an offer. Since he was already well known and trusted within both, they let him have free reign to go through their records and find out where the bad eggs were."

"You're kidding?" Rock said in disbelief, "They actually just let him look through all their files?"

Benny shrugged after taking a quick drink, "Like I said, the guy's an enigma. That and he's fiercely honest, and you might even say responsible. You tell him a secret, he'll take it to his grave."

"So what happened? What did he find?" Rock asked, wanting to hear more.

"That's just it," Benny said, "The only ones who seem to know are him, Balalaika, and Chang, plus whoever the bad eggs were. But, after he found out who was who and they were all dealt with, the group that had been behind it got mighty pissed off at him. Saying what they did was overkill would be an understatement. While Kurt was leaving the bay on his ship, six missiles flew over the city and straight to him. The whole city stood still for a few minutes afterwards. Everything was just dead silent; no one knew what was going on. Then we found out what had happened from Chang. Apparently, he and his ship had been blown to Mars. There was nothing left of his ship and they never found a body. The cops went searching for where the missiles had been seen shot from, but when they got there, there was nothing but tread marks from something big."

"No one ever figured out what happened?" Rock said.

"Nope," Benny replied, "Everyone thought he was dead, after all, who could survive something like that? So, they just dropped it. There were a few rumors going around for a while that the Triad and Hotel Moscow were both looking for leads, but nothing ever came of it. Whoever was behind it is still out there."

Revy huffed out a laugh, "Yeah, and they're pry gonna piss themselves when they hear that he's alive. Things should get interesting around here."

Before any of them could continue talking, the door to the bar opened and the sound of many footsteps drew everyone's attention. Rock looked at the door and was surprised to see the familiar face of the Triad's top man in Roanapur, Chang. And then walking in right behind him was Balalaika.

Chang smirked and tilted his head down slightly to look over his sunglasses, keeping his hands in his coat pockets. "Well, I'll be damned. I have to say, this is quite the pleasant surprise. Pleasant for me anyway, pry not for you, huh, Balalaika?"

The Russian woman stepped forward and sighed, "Yes, quite. Very well, Chang, you'll get the money. Now then, it's been quite some time, Kurt."

Kurt grinned as he looked at the two, their people standing close behind them. Rock was slightly disturbed by that grin, it reminded him of how Revy looked when she was firing her cutlasses, only it somehow seemed more sinister. The grin quickly changed to a warm smile though and Kurt chuckled and walked toward Chang and Balalaika, "Close to three years now, if I remember right. You two look well, business been good?"

"Well, I wouldn't say good," Chang said, "Business is business afterall, but there isn't really anything to complain about."

"Hmm, likewise with Hotel Moscow," Balalaika said, "However…seeing as you've returned, Kurt, and we do still owe you a great deal, if you need anything, just ask."

"Sure thing," Kurt said, "I don't suppose anyone collected my things before looters got to them?"

Balalaika smirked and then cast her gaze sideways to the man next to her, "Boris…"

Boris nodded and stepped forward, holding a briefcase that he handed to Kurt, "We collected only the items we knew would be of value to you, the rest is as you left it."

Kurt accepted the briefcase and unlatched it, then held it in one hand and lifted the lid with the other. He grinned wickedly again at seeing the contents, and then closed it, "You know me quite well, Boris, thanks."

"Of course," the man said, returning to his Kapitan's side.

"So," Kurt said, "Who wants a drink?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm afraid I'll have to turn the offer down," Chang said, giving a shrug, "Someone decided to have a little fun put graffiti all over one of our buildings. Got to go knock some sense into them."

"What, you don't stab it into them anymore?" Kurt asked jokingly.

Chang chuckled as he turned around, pulling a hand out of his coat pocket and waving as he walked away. "Nice to have you back, Kurt. See you around."

Balalaika gave a slight smile to Kurt, "I also have some business to attend to. A pleasure, as always, Kurt."

"It was good to see you too, Miss Balalaika," Kurt said, nodding his head.

Balalaika and her people returned to their cars and headed back to their compound. Balalaika gave some notice as a line of black cars sped past them in the opposite direction. In the driver's seat, Boris turned his head, "It seems the Italians have heard about Kurt's return as well. Shall we go back?"

"No," Balalaika said, "That man is more than capable of handling those imbeciles, plus, Lagoon Company is there as well. They'll be fine."

Back at the Yellow flag, Kurt and Dutch had joined the others at the bar. Rock noticed out of the corner of his eye as Revy visibly tensed up for just a short moment when Kurt took a seat next to her, but she relaxed immediately and no one else seemed to have noticed. There was a history there, he was sure, but he couldn't quite figure out what it may have been. He supposed just about anything was possible. Considering the way Revy had acted earlier though, it almost seemed to hint that the two had been romantically involved. He shook his head at the thought. Revy? Romantic? Maybe when Hell froze over.

There was a screech of tires outside and the sound of many car doors opening and then slamming shut. The shuffle of feet walking to the entrance and the telltale creak as the doors opened. Almost everyone looked at the new arrivals. Almost. Rock noticed that Dutch, Revy, Benny, and Kurt didn't even bother to look up from their drinks. There was a loud huff and then all the newcomers started walking toward the bar, stopping a few feet away.

One of them spoke, "What's this I hear about some dead guy showing up alive and well, here in Roanapur?"

"Beats me," Kurt said, not turning toward them, "You see any dead guys here?"

"I see someone who's gonna be dead real soon if he don't turn around," was the reply.

Kurt smirked and then downed his drink, slamming the glass down on the counter. "Well, that hit the spot. Thanks, Bao."

The Italian growled and drew a gun, "Turn around and let me see your face before I blow it off!"

Kurt turned his head slightly, allowing one eye to look at the man who had spoken, "There really isn't any need to shout. You know, you would get farther with people if you said 'please' once in a while….hmm, haven't seen you before. I'm guessing the old group who were set up here did something stupid."

"Heh, yeah," Revy said with a grin, "I'll have to tell you about it sometime."

"Don't you fucking ignore me, dammit!" the Italian shouted again.

This time Kurt turned around and faced the group. "So it is you…Kurt, huh? I've got orders to shoot you on sight."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and had an amused look on his face, "Is that so? Don't tell me your bosses still hold a grudge."

"Uh, isn't someone going to do something about this?" Rock asked quietly

"The Italian's are all talk and no action, especially when it comes to Kurt," Dutch said, "The fact that they're waving a gun in his direction shows how little they know about him. Shooting him is asking for the rest of Roanapur to come down on you so fast you wouldn't even have time to shit yourself."

Rock turned and looked at Kurt. The man was relaxed, a slight smile on his face as he looked at the Italian's, elbows resting on the bar. Next to him, Revy was grinning and seemed to be fighting against bursting out in laughter.

"Well?" Kurt asked.

"Well, what?" the Italian asked, his jaw clenched.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "I swear, it's like talking to children every time I deal with the Italian mobs…. Are you gonna shoot or what?" When he didn't receive more of a reply other than the guns shaking in the man's hand slightly he chuckled, "Let me give you a piece of advice. If you're going to shoot someone, you don't tell them about it, you do it. Right now you're just blowing smoke out your ass and it's obvious to everyone here."

The gun fired and a bottle behind the bar burst. No one moved for a moment and then it seemed like everyone in the bar had their guns out. Kurt shook his head slowly, "Like I said, smoke out the ass. Now, why don't you turn around and get the hell out? Bao will be sending you a bill for the booze you just ruined."

Rock watched in disbelief as the Italians left, in near silence and the bar returned to normal. As soon as they heard the cars start driving away Revy burst out laughing, "Oh, God, that just made my fucking day! What fucking morons! Ahahahahaha!"

"Damn, Kurt, for a second I thought I was gonna have to make you clean my floor," Bao said.

Kurt looked at the bar owner and raised an eyebrow, "Clean the floor? I wasn't trying to scare 'em."

"Well, they nearly pissed themselves anyway," Revy said as she continued laughing. "Ah, man, it's great to have ya back, Kurt! What a fucking riot! Hahahaha!"

Rock blinked at the man before turning back to his drink and thinking.

_It doesn't make any sense, how can one person have so much influence in this city? Hell, he just got here and everyone's already acting like he never left. Just who the hell is this guy?_


End file.
